A Recipe for disaster
by Toughluckbaby
Summary: This story follows after the season 1 finale. He said that he loved her but it took three words to realize that she would never be the same again. He defiled with her emotions and complicated the situation more than ever. R&R please!
1. It's a good day…or maybe not

**Summary: This story follows after the season 1 finale. He said that he loved her but it took three words to realize that she would never be the same again. He defiled with her emotions and complicated the situation more than ever. It would take her a lot to make her feel wanted, it was push and pull of love that shattered her hopes. Who would bring her hopes back to life?**

**A Recipe For Disaster**

**Chapter 1: It's a good day…**_or maybe not._

It was a whole new school year- that meant new beginnings and new life changing experiences. Rachel Berry was ready to take on Glee Club this year- she felt more determined, more zealous, and passionate. Her life also revolved around her newly found boyfriend, Finn. The first time that he declared his love for her, it left her speechless not knowing what to say. Although every single day she tells him that she loves him knowing that he would say it right back. She was in love and right now this would be the happiest that she'd ever be.

Entering the school parking lot with her new baby blue volt wagon, she saw Finn in her rearview mirror. He greeted her by a smile and a wave. She smiled gleefully and out she got out of the car he met her halfway through the parking lot. He put his arms around her waist.

"Hey beautiful. You look radiant as always."

She replied, "You look as handsome as always. Did you do something with your hair?"

She ran her fingers gently through his hair. "Yeah, I spiked it a little. You like?"

"I love. It so fits you."

They held hands and headed towards the entrance to McKinley high. They stopped one more time before entering the crowded hallway filled with rowdy and wild teens. Finn asked, "You ready conquer Glee club this year?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

He sighed, "Alright, let's do this."

As they entered the halls, grape and cherry flavored slushies were thrown in their faces. Of course it was the jock's daily ritual to make Rachel's life a living hell but she wasn't mad at all. She was just tired of the nonsense although she got used to it after a while. She licked the cherry flavored slushy that was pressed to her lips. "Cherry flavored, my favorite."

"At least it's a different flavor this year," said Finn.

Someone applauded from behind them. The stranger behind them remarked sarcastically, "Aww well lookey here. Why- you guys make an adorable couple. How's your love life been turning out?"

Rachel didn't turn around to see who it was neither did Finn. They knew who it was, the horny boy with an agenda of getting into a girl's pants. He also enjoyed making people's lives miserable. "So, are you going to give me an answer or not?"

She said irritatingly, "We're fine, thanks for asking."

Finn added, "Just go run along Puck. We don't need you rubbing the humiliation in our faces."

He put his arms around both of them. He bantered, "Oh but that would ruin the moment."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him when he looked into hers. "You know what Puck you could just go to-"

She was going to say hell but she got cut off from the bell that echoed through the hallways. "Well I got to get to class." He pointed to Finn, "I'll see ya later Dipshit," he turned to Berry, "Oh and Berry, I'll see you in my daydreams," he winked at her before he went to class.

She muttered, "Ughh, I hate that jerk. I don't know what I saw in him."

"I don't know what you saw in him either."

"I swear, if he's going to start a war this year I'll give him a war. I'll make sure I mess with his idiotic mind."

"Well, what do you have in mind? What's your big mystery plan?"

"I don't know yet but what I do know is that he's not going to ruin my senior year, I won't let him."

"Well whatever it is I'll be sure to join you but in the meantime I have to be getting along to class and so do you." He kissed her forehead.

Her mind filled with diabolical plots of torturing Puck vanished from her mind after she came back to reality. She sighed. "Yeah, can't be late for algebra 1. Besides I have Mr. Johansson and I heard he's really strict, all I have to do is try to stay on his good side."

"That's my girl. I'll see ya after school." He kissed her one last time and they both went their separate ways to class. She entered room 63 where there were some people she knew in Glee club…let's see there's Tina, Artie, Quinn, and to her disappoint the boy who she was trying to plot against. There was an empty seat in front of him and to her shock and dismay it was the only seat available.

She mumbled, "You got to be kidding me."

He winked at her but she just gave him a look of disgust. She thought to herself that she wasn't going to sit there for the rest of the year. She had to get a new seat because she couldn't bear the thought of Puck making a pass at her for every day of her school year. She went to Mr. Johansson who was sitting at his desk, "Hello, Mr. Johansson, um I was just noticing that there is one desk left to sit in. I was wondering if you could sit me somewhere else in the front, maybe have someone move?"

He cleared his throat a little. He smiled a little. "Sure, do you want me to get out the red carpet too? Maybe special treatment is preferred in this situation as well?"

She laughed forcefully. "Good one sir but um not trying to cause any trouble here I just want to sit in the front because I'm near sighted."

"Well, did you bring your glasses?"

The class kind of fell silent and Rachel could feel warmth from her cheeks as she started to blush. "Um I left them at home."

"Yeah right. Young lady what's your name?"

She started to feel the adrenaline go through her as she started to get nervous of chuckles that filled the room. "Rachel Berry, sir."

Someone coughed, "Loser." A group of boys started to guffaw at the back of the class.

Mr. Johansson avoided the boys that came from the back of the room. "Ms. Berry, what makes you think that you're so special? You march in here and interrupt my class, not to mention that you are," he looks at his watch, "thirty seconds late. So you tell me Ms. Berry do really think it's fair for me to do something for you when you've done nothing for me in return?"

She just shook her head and said, "No, Mr. Johansson. I'm sorry that I asked." She was about to walk to her desk that was all the way in the back but then he stopped her before she could, "Excuse me, you don't walk away when I'm talking to you."

She turned around slowly eyeing the floor so she wouldn't have to see everybody laughing at her. "Look I'm sorry. It was just one mistake I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well we'll make sure that it won't happen again will we?"

She nodded her gaze still stuck to the floor. She said inaudibly, "Yes sir."

One of the jocks in the back said, "Speak up we can't hear you."

She finally looked up at her teacher with eyes filled with tears. She wanted to cry but she kept sucking it in so that no one could bully or provoke her dad emotions.

Mr. Johansson asked "What was that again?"

She gazed up from the floor to him. "I'm sorry Mr. Johansson, I promise it will never happen again."

The boys in the back kept mocking her last statement to Mr. Johansson. As she sat in her seat she could see Puck's angry expression. He rose from his seat to turn to the mocking boys in the back, "Hey dipshits you think that's funny? I'll give you something to laugh about."

"Mr. Puckerman, sit down before I send you to the Principal's office," Mr. Johansson said sternly.

"You know what I'll go to the office myself. I don't need to take this bullshit from you. I don't need to be sitting around here anyway when I can do something more time consuming. Asshole."

He slammed the door before Mr. Johansson could say anything. "Ignore him class. Anyways where was I before I was," his eyes fell on Rachel, "rudely interrupted."

Rachel sighed deeply. She thought to herself that this was the worst case scenario, a teacher that didn't like her and a guy that she hardly can't stand that stood up for her. She started to think what Puck did was unusual and not at all how he acts toward her. She wondered what made him so angry at that moment, she knew he didn't like her for her personality or brains and she knew that he liked to push all her wrong buttons. So why did he care that she was embarrassed or tormented by classmates that were friends of his before he joined Glee club?


	2. Flirtation & Manipulation

**A/N: **Hey everyone just wanted to thank you guys for taking the time out to read my story, it means a lot to me. I know it's not the best but I'm hoping that the story gets better in time. In this chapter I altered some of the characters' personalities, like Finn and Quinn and it might be a little weird to imagine their actions in this story but just humor me-it's all for Puckleberry. And guys I'd be so happy if you leave a comment, I'd really appreciate it, positive feedback is always important it makes me feel confident. Anyways enjoy the chapter and I promise I'll put up another chapter ASAP. :D

**Chapter Two: Flirtation and Manipulation**

She was waiting for Finn in the band room. She couldn't wait to see him only he would make things right and would put a smile on her face. If only she could be in his homeroom, where there would be no middle aged man who was a prick to her for being late or rude students that would snicker at her every move. She buried her head in her hands. She wondered when things were going to get better.

All of a sudden someone sneaked up on her when she wasn't looking. "Hey Berry. Mind if I sit here with you?"

She jumped up out of her seat a little, with a gasp, startled by Puck's sudden appearance. "God, don't scare me like that. You know you could give someone a heart attack by sneaking up on them like that."

He chuckled, "Oh I've done that loads of times."

"What sneak up on people?"

"No, giving people heart attacks."

She rolled her eyes. "My, my what a shocker."

He put his hands on both of her shoulders. "Geez, lighten up I'm just kidding."

Then he asked her a rhetorical question, "You know what you are?"

She replied, "A well behaved student, who has an excellent GPA, and has a gift for singing and dancing. Oh and did I mention I have a low tolerance for guys like you?"

He licked his lips as he enjoyed her rambling on about how perfect she was. "Berry, that was a rhetorical question. I was going to say that you are too innocent- you got to have a little edge to get things going."

She sneered at him. She thought to herself, _so typical a horny guy stating who I should and shouldn't be. There's no way I'm listening to this loser. _

She added cynically, "Bite me, Puck."

He smiled from ear to ear, "Oooh, sounds kinky."

"Keep your dirty jokes to yourself you pig."

He said delightfully, "Hey you're really good at this."

She said flatly, "Good at what?"

"Foreplay. Next time when you really get into it, dress up as a hot Viking girl oh and talk in a Swedish accent."

She threw her hands up in the air, "Ok enough. I don't need the visual of me and you doing anything remotely sexual." She shuddered at the thought of her and Puck hooking up.

He forfeited with his flirtatious comments, "Ok, ok I'll stop."

She felt relieved to hear him say that. "Thank you, that means a lot to me," she said with gratitude.

It became silent in the room. The abrupt silence made it feel more awkward for the both of them. She thought to herself, _Maybe if I asked him something seriously he would come up with a serious answer. _Then thought about it again, _Nahh come on this is Noah Puckerman I'm talking about here, being serious and rational isn't in his vocabulary. Although... I could give it at least one try. Here goes nothing..._

She said curiously, "Why'd you stick up for me like that during class?"

"I just did out of kindness. I didn't like how those dicks were treating you during class."

"But I thought you're the type that doesn't care if someone gets harassed or bullied."

"Usually I am that type but I couldn't just let those guys walk all over you."

She said sharply, "Thanks, but no thanks I can handle my own battles. The last thing I need is someone thinking that I'm a damsel in distress who needs a man to stick up for her."

He scowled, "You know what you can be a real pain in the ass. I was doing something nice for you."

She huffed, "Oh don't flatter yourself. You're a jerk a hundred percent of the time and now out of the blue you're all of a sudden nice to me… how is that possible?"

He snapped, "I don't know it just is."

Then an idea came to her mind to be given a clue to some extent on why he was so heroic in the classroom. It made her infuriated, "I get it now. You just wanted to impress _her._"

Puck gave her a blank stare, "_Who _are you talking about?"

"Quinn Febray. You used me so she could fall for your grandiose actions."

Puck looked stunned to think she would ever feel that he would stoop that low just to get points with Quinn. He muttered, "Unbelievable."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Puck averted his attention away from Rachel and tried to ignore the situation. As much as ever he wanted her to believe that he really cared about what happened today in that classroom but he couldn't so much as explain himself because she wouldn't believe him anyway. He thought to himself bitterly _it is what it is. _

All of a sudden some students came into the classroom, she saw Santana with Brittany, Archie with Tina, Mercedes with the Kurt, and…Finn with Quinn? It seemed like they were keeping each other company. Their exchanged laughs and smiles made Rachel jealous. Quinn slapped his arm but in a playful way.

She tensed up, "Speak of the devil. Oh and it seems she's hitting on my boyfriend."

As Finn and Quinn took a seat right by Mercedes, Rachel all of a sudden felt invisible, like if she called on him he wouldn't so much as glance her away or acknowledge her presence. She felt if she interrupted their chit chat that she would feel like a burden to her charismatic boyfriend.

So she did a little eavesdropping on their conversation just to know if he was flirting back with her but it didn't take words to see what was going on in front of her-the way they were looking at each other made Rachel nervous and a little upset.

Quinn flipped her beautifully silky hair to one side. "So are you busy tonight?"

He didn't so much as hesitate on his answer. "No, I'm available if you need anything."

She said seductively, "So you wouldn't mind if I came over to your house?"

His goofy grin gave away everything, this was the moment when Rachel knew what he would say. No one could turn down a willingly yet slutty Quinn Febray. She knew how to get a guy's attention and how to send their hormones through the roof.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Great we could do a little studying of our own. I'll be the student and you," Quinn's finger traced up and down his jaw line, "can be my mentor."

He looked way too happy to do any studying. Rachel could sense that he was being incited and tempted to jump at that chance of doing it with her. Of course, Quinn never learned her lesson about pregnancy, and she just couldn't turn down the unavailable guys because it was in her nature to go after girls like Rachel and turn their lives upside down. Rachel knew it deep down inside that Quinn was never going to back down or go away until she got what she wanted…Finn.

She lowered her voice, "Oh and little prude princess doesn't have to know about anything. I'll be sure that this is a secret between you and me."

He still wore that grin on his face, "Whatever you say, and I'm cool with it."

Rachel felt her heart break and looked pain stricken when she heard and felt the confidence in his voice it was like seeing someone for the first time, how they really are. It bothered Rachel deeply and it made her feel so small in fact it made her smaller than the teacher had made her felt. She wanted so badly to deny he was that type of guy but she couldn't ignore it, the truth was out and it was staring her right in the face. So what was there to do? Would she ignore that he was cheating and pretend that everything would be fine or would she have to break up with him? The choice was hers and she would have to make it soon.


End file.
